Kumpulan Oneshoot di Detective Conan
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Berisi kumpulan Fic Oneshoot DC dengan genre dan tokoh utama berbeda-beda.  Cerita 1 Update. -Winter Secret- Cast-Heiji x Kazuha. Saat Heiji & teman-teman pergi meluncur, Kazuha menghilang. Padahal badai salju akan datang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Heiji?


**Hai. Bagaimana kabar kalian Meitantei? Here we go~ gw baru kepikiran buat fic dalam satu berkas kaya gini. Biar ntar gak berserakan gitu. Hihi. Dan ini, adalah Fic pertama Oneshootnya.**

**RE-UPLOAD nih sebenernya. Tapi tetep di RnR bagi minna yang belum sempat sebelum2nya ya. Hehe**

**Ini dia, FIC PERTAMA~**

**Notes : Disini Shinichi & Shiho udah kembali ke tubuh normal mereka Lho~ Trus, untuk nama-nama sarana/prasarana di fic ini yang tidak jelas, mohon dimaklumi. *gaptek sih. Hahahaha…**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Satu lagi, NO EDIT karena MALAZZZ**

**.**

**.**

**CERITA 1**

"_**WINTER SECRET"**_

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin telah tiba. Seluruh tanah di Jepang pun rata ditimbuni oleh salju tebal yang putih dan bersih.

Tampaklah dari jejauhan, beberapa anak remaja sedang menuruni bukit es bersalju dengan papan seluncuran masing-masing. Namun, disaat semuanya sedang gembira menikmati lapangan ski itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir hanya bisa duduk merungut menatap pemandangan didepannya. Teman-temannya sangat jago bermain seluncuran. Sedangkan dia jangankan meluncur, berdiri di atas papan seluncuran saja ia tidak bisa. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Heiji Hattori, teman masa kecilnya sangat kesal dan tidak mau mengajarkannya lagi. Karena sudah dicoba berapa kalipun, gadis yang akrab dipanggil Kazuha itu memang tidak ahli dalam meluncur. Hal ini lah, yang membuatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri di tengah hujan salju sambil menatap teman-temannya yang kini tengah bermain dengan riangnya disana.

PLUK

Tiba-tiba Kazuha merasa seseorang meraba bahunya. Iapun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut coklat kemerahan menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat kepadanya.

"Te… terimakasih, Shiho-chan."

Begitu Kazuha menerima kopi itu, gadis yang dipanggil Shiho itu duduk disampingnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Kazuha, dan begitu menyadari Kazuha sedang mengamati teman-temannya, Shiho menghela nafas.

"Jadi kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka?"

"Eh?" Kazuha melirik Shiho yang sedang menyeduh kopi disebelahnya.

"Kau iri pada mereka,bukan?"

Kazuha menundukkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya kopi hangat yang kini sedang ia genggam. Walau berat, iapun mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Aku juga ingin meluncur bersama mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku selalu gagal."

"Huft.. kalau menurutku sih, mending tidak usah ikut-ikutan meluncur."

"Apa?" Kazuha menatap Shiho heran.

"Kau lihat itu?" Shiho menunjuk langit. Kazuha menoleh kearah tunjukannya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju. Untuk itu, lebih baik kita pergi ke MT duluan. Dari pada badai itu menyapu bersih seluruh tempat ini."

"Tapi Shiho-chan. Cuaca saat ini kan termaksud cerah. Lagian, kalau akan datang badai, pasti akan diumumkan dong. Dan lapangan ski juga pasti akan ditutup. Mungkin itu hanya pikiranmu. Lagian, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ke sana." Kazuha menunjuk kearah lereng gunung. Shiho hanya berdesah dan bersedekap.

"Baiklah, Terserah kau saja. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju yang sangat besar. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu." Shiho berlalu meninggalkan Kazuha yang hanya bisa diam terpaku dibelakangnya.

"_Shiho-chan, bukannya aku tidak percaya. Tapi_…" Kazuha menatap intens Sonoko, Ran, Shinichi dan Heiji yang kini sedang balap-balapan meluncur di atas salju.

"_Aku hanya ingin belajar hidup tanpa dirinya." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi Hattori, kau tidak akan menang melawanku." ujar Shinichi meluncur disebelah Heiji.

"Tsk. Dasar mulut besar. Buktikan saja." kata Heiji mencibir sambil mempercepat seluncurannya. Shinichi hanya tersenyum sinis dan segera menyusul Heiji.

ZESSSHHHH

Di samping itu, Ran dan Sonoko yang sudah ketinggalan jauh hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku ke-2 Detective muda itu. Entah kenapa, mereka sangat suka bersaing satu sama lain. Padahal semua orang tahu, kalau mereka memiliki skill yang seimbang dan tidak tertandingi orang lain. Bahkan untuk paras wajahpun mereka juga sangat mirip. Hanya warna kulit saja yang menjadi pembedanya.

Merasa lelah, Ran berhenti dan terduduk di atas tumpukan salju. Sonoko ikut berhenti dan duduk disebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Huah… Aku menyerah. Bagaimanapun, stamina mereka benar-benar harus diacungkan jempol."

"Ya. Kau benar Ran. Dari tadi meluncur bersama mereka, benar-benar telah menguras tenagaku." kata Sonoko mengelap peluh dingin di dahinya.

"Kita balik ke MT aja yuk. Sepertinya cuaca sedikit memburuk nih. Saljunya makin lebat. Lagian kasihan Kazuha sendirian disana."

"Oke. Yuk kita balik."

Sonoko dan Ran pun bangkit sambil berlalu menuju MT.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dari pada harus berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh, tidak ada salahnya juga aku pergi berkelana sebentar_." batin Kazuha sambil melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggir lapangan ski.

Cukup lama berjalan, Kazuha merasa langkah kakinya semakin berat dan pandangannya makin samar. Bagaimana tidak, hujan salju yang lebat ini telah berhasil membuat jalan yang ditumpuki salju itu meninggi sampai ke lutut. Angin yang kencang juga membuat pemandangan disekitar tertutup salju dan cuaca semakin dingin mencekam. Sehingga membuat Kazuha menggigil kedinginan dan berpikir untuk kembali ke MT. Tapi, begitu ia berbalik. Ia dibuat pangling oleh angin besar yang berhembus sangat kencang dari Barat. Kazuha menutup matanya, berusaha agar salju yang diterbangkan angin itu tidak masuk ke matanya. Merasa angin besar itu sudah berlalu, Kazuha membuka mata dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, kali ini hujan salju semakin lebat dan membuatnya kesusahan.

ZSSHHHHHH

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh yang cukup besar.

Suara itu….

Ragu-ragu, Kazuha menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari ada ancaman bahaya di belakangnya, Kazuha membelalakkan matanya dan,

"G.. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SSSSSTTTT

Tiba-tiba Heiji menghentikan seluncurannya. Sehingga membuat Shinichi yang tadi dibelakangnya menyusul dan berada di depan. Tapi begitu menyadari sikap aneh pria berkulit coklat itu, Shinichi ikut berhenti meluncur. Ditatapnya Heiji yang kini tengah terdiam menatap pemandangan di lereng gunung. Merasa ada yang aneh, ia menghampiri pria itu.

"Oi. Ada apa?"

Heiji mengernyitkan alisnya. Lalu ia melirik Shinichi yang sedang menunggu responnya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak." Heiji meraba lehernya.

PUK

Shinichi menepuk pundak Heiji.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu kita kembali saja."

"Baiklah."

Heiji dan Shinichi pun berlalu menuju MT. Tapi, ditengah jalan. Tiba-tiba,

"_**Perhatian-perhatian. Kepada semua pengunjung yang masih ada di luar penginapan, diharapkan segera kembali dengan cepat. Karena badai salju yang sangat besar akan segera datang. Untuk itu, diulangi lagi. Cepat kembali ke penginapan." **_

"Gawat. Sebentar lagi badai. Kita harus segera ke MT."

"Ya. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis itu?" Heiji mengamati sekitar. Tapi ia tidak melihat Ran, Sonoko maupun Kazuha.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali duluan. Ayo kita cek dulu."

"Baik."

ZSSSSTT

Shinichi dan Heiji pun meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shiho menatap intens pemandangan di luar jendela kaca MT yang sangat besar. Di luar sana, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Kazuha. Padahal tadi ia masih ingat betul, kalau gadis itu masih berdiri disana mengamati sekelilingnya. Tapi sialnya, kali ini gadis itu menghilang. Kemana dia?

"Shiho-chan."

Shiho menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak dari arah pintu, Ran dan Sonoko berlari menghampirinya. Lalu diikuti oleh Heiji dan Shinichi yang melangkah santai dibelakang mereka.

"Ng?" Shiho menatap ke-2 gadis yang saat ini sedang ngos-ngosan didepannya.

"Shi..ho-chan, hah.. hah.. apa kau melihat Kazuha?"

Pertanyaan Ran barusan berhasil membuat Shiho sedikit terpana. Ia menatap ke-2 pria yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya menunggu jawabannya. Merasa untuk tidak buang-buang waktu lagi, Shihopun berkata, "Aku tidak tahu dimana dia saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, tadi dia bilang ingin berjalan ke lereng gunung."

"APAAA?" Semua dibuat kaget oleh ucapan Shiho barusan.

"_Gadis itu…_." batin Heiji khawatir sambil mengepal erat tangannya. Shinichi yang melihat kekhawatiran tingkat akut di wajah rivalnya itu hanya menelan ludah.

"_Hattori.."_

"Tidak. Badai akan segera datang. Bisa gawat kalau Kazuha pergi sendiri ke lereng gunung. Kita harus segera menca.."

BRAAK

Belum sempat Ran menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba Heiji sudah berlari duluan meninggalkan kamar. Sehingga membuat yang lainnya terpana dan keheran-heranan.

"Sonoko, kau beritahu pengurus MT cepat. Ran, pergi ke pusat MT dan minta umumkan tentang kehilangan Kazuha. Dan Shiho, lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus dilakukan!" teriak Shinichi sambil berlari menyusul Heiji.

"YOSH!" Ran, Sonoko dan Shiho pun menyebar melakukan tugas masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAZUHAA! KAZUHA!" teriak Heiji sambil menyusuri lereng gunung.

"TOYAMA! TOYAMA-SAAN!" Shinichi ikut berteriak-teriak disamping Heiji.

"Hattori, sepertinya kita harus berpencar!" tutur Shinichi yang langsung disetujui Heiji.

"Baik. Aku mencari kesana, dan kau kesana!"

"yosh!"

Heiji dan Shinichipun berpencar untuk mencari Kazuha.

TAP TAP TAP

Walau hujan salju sangat lebat dan angin kencang terus menerpa, Heiji tiada henti berlari dan gigih mencari Kazuha. Ia merasa sangat khawatir dan ingin segera menemukan gadis itu. Tapi sejauh mata memandang, ia belum jua melihat sosok Kazuha sedikitpun. Hal ini makin membuatnya cemas dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba,

BRUUKK

Pijakan salju yang diinjak Heiji rapuh dan longsor. Sehingga Heiji hampir terbawa arus jika saja tadi dia tidak meloncat ke belakang.

SREEEK

Heiji dapat mendengar jelas bunyi bongkahan salju yang terjatuh ke jurang di bawahnya. Dengan hati-hati, Heiji mengamati keadaan di jurang salju yang lumayan dalam itu, berharap ia bisa melihat Kazuha disana. Tapi nope. Ia tidak melihat seorangpun disana. Heiji berdesah. Hujan salju semakin lebat dan penglihatannya semakin samar. Angin gunung juga semakin kencang dan serasa membawanya terbang jika saja berat badannya tidak lebih beberapa kilogram lagi. Namun hal ini tidak membuatnya menyerah begitu saja. Karena bagaimanapun, _ada seorang gadis yang membutuhkan pertolongannya di luar sana_. Untuk itu, ia harus terus mencarinya, bagaimanapun resikonya.

"KAZUHAAAA!"

Walau Heiji tahu gadis itu tidak akan menjawab teriakannya, tapi ia terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia menyusuri jalanan di pinggir jurang, tapi ia belum jua menemukan Kazuha. Sampai saat itu,

BRRRSSST

Heiji menghentikan langkahnya. Harap-harap cemas, ia melangkah menuju sebuah benda yang tampak seperti topi rajutan di atas bongkahan salju. Ia memungut topi itu dan mengamatinya seksama.

"_Ini… ini topi Kazuha_!" batinnya shock mengingat Kazuha yang dulu pernah memamerkan topi itu kepadanya.

"Kazuha… KAZUHA! KAZUHAAA!" Heiji berteriak-teriak merasa yakin gadis itu ada disekitarnya. Dan benar saja, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah tangan tertimbun tumpukan salju. Tanpa babibu, iapun berlari ke tumpukan salju itu dan menggalinya sekuat tenaga.

"KAZUHA! KAZUHA! BERTAHANLAH!" teriak Heiji terus menggali tumpukan salju yang ia rasa telah menimbun Kazuha.

Akhirnya, cukup lama menggali dengan tangan kosong, ia pun berhasil menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dan menemukan sosok gadis yang sudah membuatnya super cemas itu dibawahnya.

"KAZUHAA!" teriak Heiji langsung memeluk Kazuha yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia dapat merasakan jelas tubuh gadis itu sangat dingin dan hampir beku. Bibirnya pucat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Hal ini membuat Heiji makin panic dan segera mengeluarkan Kazuha dari tumpukan salju itu seutuhnya.

BRUUK

Heiji menaruh tubuh Kazuha ke bawah pohon yang cukup besar di dekat sana. Ia menyandarkan tubuh gadis itu ke pohon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya berharap gadis itu membuka matanya. Belum juga mendapat respon, Heiji pun memeriksa nadi Kazuha. Diam sejenak,

DEG DEG DEG

Begitu mendengar nadi gadis itu masih berdenyut, Heiji pun sangat senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat-erat. Merasa gadis itu sudah sangat tersiksa oleh kedinginan angin gunung maupun hujan salju yang lebat, Heiji pun buru-buru membuka jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Kazuha. Ia menatap Kazuha intens sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya. Heiji tidak bisa berpikir tenang seperti biasa. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, Heiji memutuskan menggendong Kazuha dan membawanya menuju MT sebelum badai salju yang sangat besar benar-benar datang. Namun, baru saja melangkah, tiba-tiba angin yang tadi kencang makin kencang dan berubah menjadi badai. Hujan salju yang tadinya datang dari satu arah berubah tidak menentu, mengelilingi Heiji dan Kazuha yang kini ada ditengah-tengah. Heiji mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tahu, apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Sekelilingnya berubah gelap dan makin dingin. Gumpalan-gumpalan salju menampar-nampar wajahnya. Suara gemuruh yang sangat besar mulai terdengar di telinga. Dan begitu suara itu mendekat, Heiji memejamkan matanya. Berusaha tenang dan melakukan yang terbaik agar gadis yang kini ada dipangkuannya tidak celaka oleh tindakan cerobohnya. Begitu suara gemuruh terdengar semakin dekat lagi, Heiji membuka matanya dan membawa Kazuha ke lubang yang tampak seperti gua salju kecil yang terletak di tingkat-tingkatan salju. Ia masuk ke gua kecil itu dan menaruh tubuh Kazuha di atas salju. Kemudian ia pun menindih tubuh gadis itu sambil memeluknya seerat mungkin agar mereka tak terpisahkan lagi oleh badai salju itu. Berselang beberapa detik kemudian, badai salju yang sangat besarpun datang seiring dengan gemuruh besar yang membawa bongkahan-bongkahan salju ke lereng gunung. Badai itu menyelimuti gua tempat Heiji dan Kazuha bersembunyi dengan ganas. Bahkan longsor salju yang dibawa badai dari gunung pun kini menutup lubang gua itu sehingga ke-2nya tertimbun salju seutuhnya namun masih memiliki ruangan hampa di sekitar. Heiji menahan tubuhnya agar selalu tetap di atas Kazuha untuk melindunginya dari benda-benda tumpul yang kemungkinan terbawa arus badai. Dalam beberapa menit, Heiji tidak bisa bernafas. Ia menutup erat matanya sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Kazuha. Dalam hati ia berniat, _"Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus selamat, Kazuha." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan Romeo dan Juliet."

"Ya kau benar. Tidak disangka, Heiji gentleman sekali."

"Oi, jangan sampai ia mendengarnya."

"Iya iya."

"Kalian berisik sekali. Dia harus istirahat."

"Tapi kami ingin tetap disi…"

"Eh eh, lihat-lihat. Dia membuka mata."

"Benar. Ia membuka matanya."

Samar-samar, Kazuha dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya di sekeliling. Ia membuka matanya berat. Walau samar, ia yakin sedang melihat wajah gembira Ran, Sonoko, Shinichi dan Shiho di depannya.

"Kazuha!" Tiba-tiba Ran dan Sonoko memeluk tubuh rapuh Kazuha. Kazuha yang masih bingung hanya terpana sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Teman-teman, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazuha bingung.

"Kazuha. Untunglah kau selamat. Gara-gara kau, kami sangat khawatir tahu!" Sonoko menoyor jidad Kazuha.

"Sonoko. Jangan kasar-kasar pada pasien." ujar Ran memarahi Sonoko. Sonoko hanya mencibir iseng.

"Oi Toyama. Apa yang kau lakukan di lereng gunung? Padahal kan lagi ada badai salju. Untung saja si Hattori masih bisa menemukanmu dan melindungimu, kalau tidak, ukh.. apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" timbrung Shinichi yang berhasil membuat Kazuha shock.

"He.. Heiji?" kata Kazuha dengan mata membelalak.

"Iya. Demi kau, ia membuka jaketnya dan memberikannya padamu. Ia juga melindungimu dari badai salju dalam waktu yang berjam-jam. Untung saja ia masih punya cadangan nyawa, sehingga masih bisa selamat walau sekarat." terang Shinichi yang berhasil membuat Sonoko dan Ran facepalm.

"Apa? Heiji sekarat?" Kazuha menutup mulutnya shock.

KREEK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Semuanyapun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari pintu itu, masuklah Heiji dengan kepala diperban ke dalam ruangan.

"Siapa bilang aku sekarat? Aku baik-baik saja kok." katanya seolah mendengar obrolan teman-temannya barusan.

"HEIJI?"

"Oi, kau kenapa sudah bangun saja? Kau masih harus istirahat tahu!" ujar Shiho menghampiri Heiji.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat kok." bohong Heiji bersedekap.

"He…Heiji?" Kazuha menatap teman kecilnya itu haru.

"Bilang saja kau mengkhawatirkan Kazuha~" goda Sonoko yang berhasil membuat pipi Heiji memerah.

"Tidak! Aku kan sudah bilang cuma mau lihat-lihat."

"Hu~ bilang saja kau mengkhawatirkannya. Ku dengar dari pihak MT, katanya mereka menemukan kalian dalam posisi tindih menindih. Seperti menghangatkan gitu~ cieee~"

"DIAM!" teriak Heiji dengan wajah makin memerah.

"Hahahaha.. Dasar baka! Baka! Baka!" Sonoko dan Heiji pun sibuk beragument. Sehingga membuat seisi ruangan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Heiji…_" batin Kazuha menatap Heiji intens.

"STOOOP!" tiba-tiba Shinichi menengahi suasana. Sehingga membuat Heiji dan Sonoko terdiam.

"Sepertinya Hattori dan Toyama harus ditinggalkan berdua, untuk itu kita harus keluar dulu. Tinggalkan mereka berdua." ujar Shinichi serius. Sehingga membuat Kazuha dan Heiji terbengong-bengong.

"Benar juga, mereka harus bicara berdua. Yuk keluar." ajak Ran membawa semua yang ada di dalam ruangan (kecuali Heiji & Kazuha) ke luar.

BLAAAM

Pintu pun tertutup. Kini tinggal Kazuha dan Heiji berdua. Suasana sempat canggung sejenak, sampai saat itu Kazuha mulai bertanya duluan.

"Jadi kau yang melindungiku dari badai itu?"

"Tsk. Ya, begitulah. Makanya, jadi orang jangan bodoh. Pada akhirnya aku yang repot kan?"

"Y..ya. Aku menyesal. Maaf." Kazuha menundukkan kepalanya dengan nada suara parau hendak menangis. Heiji hanya menghela nafas. Lalu ia melangkah menghampiri Kazuha yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi melihat keadaanmu waktu itu, aku khawatir sekali loh."

"Eh?" Kazuha dengan air mata berlinang di pipinya mendongak menatap Heiji yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Melihat kau seperti mayat begitu, aku baru sadar, kalau ternyata…" Heiji menatap intens bola mata Kazuha yang indah.

"Kau sangat berarti."

"_Heiji.."_ Kazuha membelalakkan matanya menatap mata intens pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Dan melihatmu menangis seperti ini," Heiji menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipi Kazuha dengan lembut. "Aku merasa adalah seorang pria terjahat di dunia ini."

"_Heiji…"_

"Makanya," Heiji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kazuha. "Jangan menangis lagi ya." Heijipun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kazuha. Lalu, dengan alami bibir mereka pun bertautan menciptakan sebuah sensasi ciuman manis untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Selamanya, jangan pernah berpikir hidup tanpaku."_

**END**

**Hahay**

**Bagaimana? Puaskah anda dengan Fic Oneshoot ini? **

**Puas gak puas, kudu di REVIEW ya~ **

**Dan nantikan juga Fic Oneshoot selanjutnya. Boleh Request mau pairingnya siapa untuk kedepannya lho. Bikin juga mau temanya apa? Kalau author lagi free, mungkin akan dibuatin dah. LOL Tapi kalau jelek, terima aja yach. wkwk**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***RORONICO***


End file.
